Koakuma Children
by Ahryung-Nim
Summary: Everything has a start, let's start something! This is a continuation of the original manga, in other words after the end, as you can read by the title, which means 'little devilish Children' our main couple is married and already has children, a dramatic love story that makes you cry, smile, and torn out all your emotions! Please review.


**INTRODUCTION :  
Hello, author speaking, my name is Ahryung-Nim, how do you do ?  
This is a fanfiction Based on OHSC, and doesn't include delusions and twisted couples, (like YAOI) Anything like HanixMori, HanixHaruhi, KyouyaxTamaki Ect…  
This fanfiction is based on the end of the manga of Ouran Highschool Host Club, in other words, it includes a BIG SPOILER for those who have only seen the anime or who haven't finished reading the manga, if you wish to know the « spoiler » proceed, but if you do not wish to know who Haruhi ended up with then please do not read this fanfiction.  
As said, it 's in other words, the continuation of both the manga and anime.  
Thank You For Reading This.**

_**Koakuma Children (Little Devilish Children)**_

_I remember perfectly when Mommy taken care of me, when she gave birth to me, when daddy spoiled me, gave me all the affection i needed, it used to be so fun back then, however, now i realized how much of a brat i used to be, me and my brother, Tsubaki, it's emberessing, however, it is too late, because right now i'm living apart from them, in a place far away to porsue my dreams.  
I now realized, i was a real devil wasn't i ? I hope they forgiven me… I hope so… ?_

Back then was the good old times, i used to be the happiest girl in the world, i've been pretty much used to the wealth and chic luxury life that dad gave me, it was HEAVEN, indeed, but later on at some point i entered a sudden phase of trauma that caused my parents to worry, Tsubaki was a little young so i don't think he remembers.  
It was scary…  
I kept wanting mommy and daddy on my side, i didn't want them to leave me… It was so cold.

… It's still such a nostalgic memory but… This is how it all started …

**NOVEMBER 7, 23 :30  
**Dad was at work, at the main house, he works really late since he is after all, the leader of the Suoh Mansion, and inherited it from grandpa who gave him his position.

That night, it was raining heavily, the thunder, and the lightning made one of those powerfull noises, and it was later in the end of work that dad realized the bad weather.

« ? Heh ? What's the matter ? Is something wrong, Tamaki-Senpai ? »  
« Ah ! I forgot ! I have urgent buisness to attend to ! I'll be leaving now ! »  
« Eh ? Urgent buisness ? THIS LATE ? »

« Y-Yes ! Please porsue the work and put the documents on my desk please ! »  
He ran and ran and then entered the car, of course he had a personal chauffeur, you wouldn't expect such a clumsy being drive ?!

After 10 minutes of driving, they caught up on a trafic.

Tamaki felt nervous and stressed, « H-Hey, Kuroe, can't you go a bit faster ?! »  
« Hmm … Sorry, sir, but i can't go any further »  
« … I understand, Kuroe, don't forget to park the car near the main house, i'll be going ! » he said while opening the car door, « But Sir ! You will get soaking wet ! »  
« It doesn't matter ! I was about to take a shower anyways ! »

He ran as fast as he could, for a bunch of minutes, he later took out some keys and opened the door on an expensive looking house, a few maids, surprised to see him this soon and at such a state asked him what he was doing, « Oh my ! Lord Tamaki ! What on earth ?! Please warm yourself up near the fire ! »  
« I don't have time ! Where is Haruhi ?! »  
« Lady Haruhi didn't eat diner tonight … When we called her, she didn't respond, we thought she was sleeping so we let her be, so we left some of the food on the table so when she wakes up she will be able to eat but, she didn't come down se we're a little worried »

« ! I understand, i'l l be checking up on her ! »

He ran on top of the stairs (still soaking wet) and opened the door of their room.  
It was dark, he couldn't see a thing, he walked slowly while closing the door of his room, and called out, « Haruhi ? Are you here ? Sorry… I was late… And very busy… »  
… Still no reply…

He walked a little further, he heard some sounds, female sounds of fright, he then inspected some of the furniture, he then saw an abnormal form under the small table, it was trembling, he smiled as he took the weird cloth out of the thing he saw « … Found You… »

It was Haruhi, his beloved wife whom he devoted all his love to.  
As she saw him, she jumped on his arms while crying, trembling,all cold and fragile, he just had to fallow his manly instinct and protect her.  
« It's okay Haruhi, i'm here, right by your side, don't worry… »  
He then continued while hugging her more, « I'm sorry i came so late, even though i knew your phobia… »

« I-It's okay, i'm fine, you don't have to worry about me… »  
« Wa… What ! Haruhi you are my wife ! How come you expect me to not worry about you ! »

She didn't say anything more, she just kissed him on the cheek and apologized.  
« It's alright, please go to sleep, or are you hungry ? The food is downstairs »  
« No… I think i'll pass… I want to sleep for now, you should go and take a bite »  
« … I guess i'll pass diner too… » he said while taking his shirt off, « I'll accompany you, since it's still raining, who knows what else might happen to my beloved wife »

« Sorry if i am a burden »  
« Nonsense, Haruhi i am the one who has chosen to be with you »  
« But… »  
« Ah Ah Ah ! No ''butts'' Haruhi ! »

« Now in you go ! I'm going to take a proper shower… »  
« Okay… »

After taking a proper bath, he went and entered the bed where his wife was holding a pillow, he pouted immidiately, « No fair, you should hug me instead ! »

He threw the pillow on the other side of the room (Lol) and snuggled on his wife, « there, isn't this better ? »

«… There could be a better solution… » she said while facing him with her serious stares.  
« Eh ?... »  
« You can just stay on the other side of the bed, while i stay on mine ! »  
She said while pushing him away.

« EHHHH ?! o(ToT)o NO WAY ! I WANT TO STAY NEAR MY HARUHI ! »  
**Note : o(ToT)o is a japanese emoticon or rather personnalized to defy a crying and pouting expression, (If Fanfiction Blocked it, i'll renew it for you to see)**

The husbad pouted throughout the process.

A few moments later, a huge thunder sounds made the earth tremble, Haruhi suddenly jumped out of the blue on her husband's arms.  
As her eyes we're close out of fear, she heard a sudden chuckle, and an unknown warmth, she opened her eyes and faced the beautiful gaze of Tamaki.  
« I knew you would gradually come to me… »  
« … It's… Not… Like that ! » She said while blushing.  
« Ah, please don't be emberassed ! I am yours only Haruhi ! »

A few moments later, more and more thunder came and Haruhi kept trembling, Tamaki then kissed her forehead in order for her to calm down, « I'm beside you, yet you are still scared ? My, isn't that enough ? Do you want more of my warmth ? »

« Eh ? »  
He then properly faced her, while on top of her.

« Haruhi, remember when i used to name you as my 'daughter ' ? Ah… Foolish times, it was so stupid, i kept having those feelings of you, yet i couldn't realize them properly, because of me, we lost an incredible amount of time, we could had started way back and become a happy couple. Yet i acted like an idiot, i always thought i didn't deserve you, but here i am with you right now, boy, i am really spoiled ! »  
Suddenly, Haruhi didn't pay attention of the thunder, she only heard Tamaki's voice.

« Right now, i'm facing you, talking to you, and living with you, many things have happened, and like the old dicton says 'Everything has a start', Haruhi, i believe there is a start to everything and i also believe i should ask you for the start of some things »  
She started blushing as she understood the deep meaning.

A small smile on his husband face brightened, « Haruhi… _May I ?_ »  
She froze for some time…

« Haru… Euh Haruhi, like i said there is a start but it doesn't have to be so soon, so you can just tell me to wai –t ? »  
She held his hand, and nodded, while blushing « You May… »

At that moment, Tamaki's childish face disapeared, he had a mature look and a manly gaze on him, his eyes didn't leave her's, and as the minutes of concetration flew by, the two moved in another world, in another dimension (woa hey, take it in a passive way, i mean come on, they stayed in the same place, it's a metaphore ! ^^ )

With their ring of fate on their ring fingers, they fell even deeper to their relationship and learned things they didn't know about themselves.

… They became one.

**SIDESTORY : **The personal chief : Geez, and i spent most of my time preparing so much good stuff today ! And for nothing ?!  
The maids : Better luck next time ! ^^

_To be Continued…_


End file.
